Commonwealth Police
CP CPF |status = Active |identity = Public |operations = |leader = Meridian Dian Eridia |member = Oscar Emperium Brendon Cortez |former = Arthur Windsor |allies = |enemies = |first = }} The , also called the , abbreviated as either CP or the CPF is currently the contiental-wide law enforcement agency to which were the ones protecting the citizens from villains and the capture and/or elimination of criminals. After the Hero Association was established, the Commonwealth Police was the Association's closet ally. Structure Organization Ranks Officer ranks '|将校|Shōkō|lit. "Officer"}} are ranks that holds a regard of authority within a sect of the entire Commonwealth police force. Officers are above NCOs as they earned a . *'Commander General' is the highest rank in the Commonwealth Police, whos' in charge in the leadership of the entire Commonwealth Police agency in the city, who also directly deals with the Hero Association as one of their highest ranking officer. *'General' is the acting 2nd-in-command of the entire organization and is the direct link to the Commander General. *'Marshal Commander' *'City Commander': A Sect Commander is the commanding officer of a sect, a military unit that consisted of a entire company within a state or territory. As such, Sect Commanders has the commanding authority for example in . *'Field Commander' *'Major': *'Captain': *'Lieutenant Captain' *'Lieutenant' *'2nd Lieutenant' Petty Officers & Master Chiefs The and the are ranks classified as non-commissioned officers within the Commonwealth Police, but possess greater experiences then the regular NCO ranks of the sergeants. These ranks are for rare and special cases within the CP, by which these ranks are entirely skipped. In the structure, these ranks are above the NCOs, but may be below that of the commissioned officers, but these ranks have more respect due to those holding having first-hand experiences. Currently, these ranks are reserved for the Commonwealth Police Special Forces, an branch of police officers that were selected to wear the CP power armour. According to the Commander General, these individuals possess absolutely no Quirks at all, and were born with an greater physical constitution then the average. *'Command Master Chief Petty Officer' *'Master Chief Petty Officer' *'Senior Chief Petty Officer' *'Chief Petty Officer' *'Petty Officer First Class' *'Petty Officer Second Class' *'Petty Officer Third Class' Non-Commissioned Officer ranks '|下士官|Kashikan}} are officers who hadn't earned a commission, and acts lesser authority figures who takes orders from an officer who then informs their lower ranks (such as enlisted members). In the Commowealth Police, for one to become an Officer is to go through the transition phase of the Warrant Officer (WO), to which WO acts as the phase one is on the road to becoming officers. *'Sergeant Major of the Commonwealth Police' *'Sergeant Major' *'Gunnery Master Sergeant' *'First Sergeant' *'Master Sergeant' *'Gunnery Sergeant' *'Staff Sergeant' *'Sergeant' Enlisted ranks are ranks by which are below NCOs. These holders are more on the rookie side, and are that of specializations within a sect or unit unlike those of NCOs and COs. *'Sergeant Cadet' *'Corporal' *'Lance Corporal' *'First-Class Private' *'Private' *'CP Enlisted' Trivia & Notes *In the real world, the The (COMPOL) was the law enforcement agency in between 1917 and 1979. A federal police force was first established in 1917, and operated under different names and in some periods as multiple organisations. In late 1979, the Commonwealth Police and were merged to form the (AFP).